User blog:AYET/(96) The Excitement over the new generation of Marine Admirals
The question is "(Because it has yet been revealed) What is it that truly makes you excited or interested about the new generation of marine admirals?" Here I made an assumption that the new generation consists of more than one individual, be it two, three, four or could be more, but definitely not only one. And majority (if not all) will be DF users, and may not be limited to only logia, could have included paramecian and zoan as well. The answer, for me, is not just about what abilities that they bring with them but lies further than that. What I really want to know and excited to look forward to is how their abilities complement each other during a full war performance. Allow me elaborate on the point. The former generation, the one based on Momotaro legends concept, consists of the magma Sakazuki (Akainu), the ice Kuzan (Aokiji) and the light / laser Borsalino (Kizaru). During the Marineford war, the way those three cooperated with each other (albeit to their reluctance) really brought out the best performance in the marine's defense system. *When WB's quake punch brought about a massive tsunami upon the Marineford plaza, there was no one better than Kuzan to bring this attack to a halt. I don't see how Sengoku, Garp, Sakazuki, Borsalino and the other lower ranked members of marine structure were capable of doing anything at all over this move made by the quake man himself. *Giving a solid footing to the pirates to move about via Kuzan's ability (Ice Age) and later to take it away when they were comfortable and least expected via Sakazuki's ability (Ryusei Kazan) was one of the best war strategies and a personal favorite moment of mine in OP. *The laser beam is arguably one of the best (if not THE best) projectile object in OP universe period, much better in comparison with a bullet or arrow or the likes. And who but Borsalino had or created this "cutting edge" technology, which had even the Pacifistas equipped with as a standard basic form of weaponry. So need I say more about how potentially dangerous it is to be having the light man as your opposition? *Borsalino's light speed enables him to move about the battlefield swiftly and with ease, therefore allowing him to quickly bolster up any area in their defense breached by the enemy forces, Sakazuki and Kuzan could not move about as fast as Borsalino. *Should there be presence of other logia elements, one or more of the three could serve as a counter-element to it. E.g.: **Ice could have go against the Flame (Mera), Sand (Suna) **Magma could have overpowered the Flame, Sand, Darkness (Yami), Swamp (Numa), Snow (Yuki) **Light could fight against the Lightning (Goro), Darkness **''* and perhaps the Smoke (Moku) can have counter the Gas (Gasu) *'' *once anyone got ''FULLY ''encased by Kuzan, they are vulnerable to the destructive attacks of the magma or piercing attacks of the laser. Jozu was really lucky to have paid the price with only one of his arms instead of his life back then. And it’s not sure if Doflamingo really got fully frozen or not in the chapter not so long ago. So with the above elaborations, I hope to have clarified myself with what I was trying to come at. We have seen the former generation of admirals consisting of the three logia element - ice, magma and light. What I really look forward to know in the new generation of admirals are what their abilities are like and more importantly how their abilities cooperate with each other. Let’s hope we are not far from being revealed the new lineup of admirals and their DF abilities. But to actually see the way they cooperate among themselves should be a long wait until the next war occurred ;-( Category:Blog posts